Dragon Skull
by Irakarpita
Summary: Muchas cosas han pasado... y ahora, Natsu y Lucy tienen su propio gremio... Un gremio oscuro.
1. 00

-¡NATSU!, ¡ALEJATE DE FAIRY TAIL! -gritó una alterada pelirroja.- ¡ES PELIGROSO!

-¡¡NO PUEDO DAR LA ESPALDA A FAIRY TAIL!! ¡¡TENEMOS QUE PROTEGER A LA FAMILIA!! -el alterado pelirrosa, trataba de hacer entrar en razón a su compañera de equipo, de gremio, a su amiga- ¡LUCE! ¡DILE ALGO!

-Tiene razón, Natsu... -murmuró una rubia de ojos llorosos- viene a por ti... Quiere matarte... Y si vuelves a Magnolia... -farfulló.

-Escuchame Natsu... -Erza se acercó al dragón slayer para tratar calmarlo- dejamos a nosotros proteger Fairy Tail... No sabemos para que quiere matarte, pero sabes que lo hará. -el mago de fuego apartó la mirada. Sabía que aquel mago con reputación temible podía matarlo en un chasquido de dedos- lo hará si vuelves a Magnolia…

-Tiene razón... Natsu, yo... -Lucy no pudo acabar. Fue raptada por una sombra, que le tapaba la boca y le agarraba de la cintura. La alejaba de el... Alejaban de el lo que mas amaba.... -

Y la oscuridad, reino…

-¡¡LUCE!! -el grito, producido por un pelirrosa recién despierto, resonó por toda la habitación. El pecho descubierto del mago, agitado por la nerviosa respiración de este, hacian que las gotas de sudor cayeran mas deprisa. "una pesadilla" pensó..-

-Natsu... -la mujer que hasta hace segundos dormía al lado del mago, despertó. Su largo pelo rubio le tapaba la mitad de la cara, aun así, un ojo achocolatado podía verse entre aquellos hilos dorados, dejando ver la somnolencia de la chica- ¿Otra vez..? -habló preocupada la mujer-

-No es nada... -el Dragneel volvió a tumbarse. Mirando a la chica de frente. Abrazándola.

Asegurándose de que ella estaba allí. No se iría de su lado.- Vuelve a dormirte, Lucy....

Los recuerdos que noche tras noche chocaban en la mente del mago, hacían que las noches en aquella casa fuesen difíciles para conciliar el sueño. No había sido fácil ni para Natsu ni para Lucy, el tener que dejar Magnolia. Pero era preciso que así hicieran. La vida de Natsu corria peligro. Todo el mundo sabia que el hijo de Igneel era el blanco principal del mago mas temido de toda la historia. Por eso nadie sabia su paradero exacto. Muchos creían muerto al Dragneel. Pero el supo como manejar su ventaja. Nadie sabia donde estaba el, pero el sabia donde estaban todas y cada una de las personas que le importaban, así que creó algo que ayudaría al destruido Fairy Tail a volver a ser lo que era. Por lo menos, dentro de lo que cabía.

Habían pasado diez años desde que los dos magos dejaron Magnolia. De vez en cuando recibían cartas de sus amigos. De pocos de todos ellos. Los mas confiables para guardar un secreto tan grande como su paradero. Gracias a ese correo supieron como Fairy Tail se llegó a disolver cuando Zeref destruyó su gremio por cuarta vez. Cada uno de los magos había seguido su camino. Muchos de ellos salían en las noticias, muchos otros en los carteles de "se busca". Así era Fairy Tail... O mejor dicho, así lo fue.

El Dragneel en cambio juró vengarse de todos y cada uno de los que habían hecho un mínimo daño a Fairy Tail. La alegría de Natsu había sido opacada por el odio hacia cualquier mínimo signo de Zeref. Sabía que la mejor manera de acabar con el nuevo gremio que Zeref estaba creando, era formar otro gremio. Dragón Skull. El gremio oscuro que acababa con cualquiera que se interponía por delante. Un gremio creado para revivir Fairy Tail. Aquella única norma de las hadas que prohibía matar a nadie, fue borrada. Pero no era un mal gremio. Tal vez un gremio justiciero, un lugar donde toda persona que tuviese una venganza en mente podía sentirse acogido. Al dragón slayer le daba igual quien entrase. Su propósito era firme. Pero la Heartfilia estaba ahí. No dejaría que su compañero se volviese loco. La adrenalina que genera un asesinato es tal, que no se puede parar. Por eso ella era quien seleccionaba los integrantes del gremio. Nada de locos asesinos con sed de sangre. Simplemente, magos como ellos. Tampoco dejaba que Natsu se pasase, dado el instinto de dragón de este, estaba claro que si asesinaba a alguien, no pararía, así que jamás le dejó segar una vida. Aprovechó que el pelirrosa era distinto con ella. Esa seriedad, ese odio, y esa frialdad que el mago tenía respecto a los demás magos, desaparecía cuando ellos dos estaban solos.

Vivían juntos, comandaban el gremio juntos, se iban de misión juntos.... Y estaba claro que sí que sentían algo el uno por el otro. Pero jamás se dijeron nada. No directamente. Todo eran indirectas en la privacidad de su hogar...

-¿Estas seguro que estas bien..? -murmuró la maga, mirando con preocupación al pelirrosa. Siempre había querido saber que era lo que ocurría en aquella pesadilla, pero Natsu nunca se lo dijo-

-Si... -peinó el despeino de Lucy de manera que sus ojos fuesen tapados, y por consecuencia, no le pudiese ver- duerme de nuevo, anda... Tenemos que despertarnos en dos horas para ir al gremio...

-Buenas noches... -hablo lucy-

-Duerme bien, Luce...

Aquella noche ni el uno ni el otro pudieron dormir. Ambos pasaron esas dos horas que les quedaban dandole vueltas a la cabeza. Ambos se hacían los dormidos, para no preocuparse mutuamente. Pero los recuerdos de aquel día no solo torturaban al poderoso mago de fuego, si no a la rubia que dormia a su lado también. Aquel día fue un fuerte golpe. Tuvieron que abandonar lo que mas querían, y eso era algo que aún no se perdonaban... El abandonar Fairy Tail


	2. 01

Las puertas del gremio se abrieron de par en par a primera hora de la mañana. El maestro había llegado. La cantinera ya estaba tras la barra, y fue la primera en dar los buenos días al siempre malhumorado pelirrosa. Ella era Midori, una de las más antiguas magas del gremio. Amable con todos los magos de Dragon Skull. Su pelo era largo y de color rosado, algo más oscuro que el de su maestro. Siempre lo llevaba recogido en una coleta que ataba con un lazo del color de su usual vestido rojo, que hacía juego con la marca del gremio, impresa en su muslo derecho.

Saludó a Natsu con una pequeña reverencia y una agradable sonrisa, aun sabiendo que el maestro no daría mucha señal de gratitud. El Dragneel, se paró frente a la barra. Su aspecto imponía, a cualquiera atemorizaría un mago tan poderoso con aquellas pintas. Sus ropajes usuales habían sido cambiados por un traje algo más discreto. Su bufanda, siempre al cuello, era lo único que daba algo de color a su estilo de vestir. Ya no mostraba el pecho como antes. Su chaleco había sido cambiado por una camiseta de manga corta que dejaba a la vista las múltiples cicatrices de sus brazos. Su aspecto físico también había cambiado. Sus rasgos habían madurado. Su cara ya no era la de un revoltoso crío con problemas de autocontrol y potencialmente destructivo. La barba perilla que se había dejado, la cicatriz del ojo izquierdo... Todo hacía de Natsu Dragneel un hombre maduro. Incluso su marca de Fairy Tail, sobre ella, una enorme cicatriz que dividía el logo de su familia en dos. En su otro brazo, el símbolo del nuevo gremio, rojo, al igual que el anterior. Este, pidió una cerveza a la camarera tras la barra, y se sentó en uno de los taburetes del lugar, aprovechando la soledad de la primera hora de la mañana.

La siguiente en entrar no fue otra que la rubia con la que Natsu había compartido cama aquella noche, nada más y nada menos que por problemas de espacio. El sofá en el que dormían alternando con la cama, había sido calcinado por una de las discusiones de los magos. Natsu quería irse de "caza", y Lucy se lo había prohibido. La maga celestial tampoco había seguido como era antes. Su pelo había sido cortado, la melenita que ahora tenía no le llegaba ni a los hombros, pero así era como tenía que ser. El pelo largo molesta en las batallas. Sus facciones también habían cambiado, haciendo en ella un rostro y un cuerpo más adulto. Sus atavíos también habían cambiado, por supuesto. Aquella provocadora Heartfilia había desaparecido en el momento en el que tuvo que abandonar a su familia, a su gremio. Sus cortas faldas se habían vuelto pantalones ajustados de colores oscuros. Sus camisas sin mangas o que mostraban gran parte del abdomen, habían tornado a camisetas de tirantes, siempre con el logo del gremio dibujado a la espalda. En el mismo brazo que su compañero, el logo de Dragon Skull, azul oscuro. Donde tenía la marca de su antiguo gremio, un guante. Así era la Lucy Heartfilia que atravesó las grandes puertas de madera de aquel gremio ocultado en la profundidad del bosque mas peligroso de magnolia.

Tras dar los buenos días a Midori y esta devolverlos con su característica sonrisa, se sentó frente a Natsu, quien ya tenía aquella jarra de cerveza fría.

— ¿No tiene trabajo? -Musitó formal la rubia. Siempre educada con el Dragneel frente al gremio que los dos juntos habían levantado de la nada. Este tan solo bufó.- Dicen que llegará hoy, querrá hablar con usted... -El contrario, sin nada más que añadir, se levantó con su jarra de cerveza y se dirigió al segundo piso, donde su despacho le esperaba.

— Midori, luego ven a por el vaso vacío -murmuró por primera vez desde que entró en aquel local.

— Como siempre, maestro~ -canturreó, haciendo de nuevo una reverencia-

— Bueno, Midori, ¿sabes algo ya sobre aquella banda de la que te hable? -comentó Lucy con un tono algo más alegre que el que empleaba con Natsu- Es muy probable que ellos...

— Los investigué, Lucy-sama -La pelirrosa, batallaba contra dos vasos, uno encima de otro, que no conseguía separar.- Pero nos son ellos los que asesinaros a Jack...

— Vaya... Siento que no te haya servido de mucho...

— No se pr... -No pudo acabar de hablar. Las puertas del gremio volvieron a abrirse.

Esta vez, un muchacho de no mas de veinte años entró. Kaoru Namikaze, mago de clase S de Dragon Skull. El muchacho era alto, musculoso, y simulando a titania, la gran maga que una vez perteneció a Fairy Tail, el también llevaba una armadura. Su pelo, corto y de un color verdoso, hacia que el mago fuese irresistible para muchas de las chicas del gremio. La marca la llevaba donde la llevaba la maga a la que tanto admiraba. En el mismo lugar y color que Erza Scarlet llevaba la suya.

Este al igual que los otros dos, se acercó a la barra, que estaba justo en frente de la puerta principal. Saludó haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza tanto a Midori como a Lucy y con un leve movimiento de la mano, pidió una buena jarra de cerveza, para empezar bien el día.

— ¿El maestro? -preguntó al mismo tiempo que Midori le daba su cerveza.- Gracias guapa. - agradeció haciendo que la mujer se sonrojara.

— Arriba, en su despacho -añadió Lucy, dado que la pelirrosa estaba totalmente sumida en los negros ojos del muchacho. -Te esta esperando.

— Gracias, Lucy-san... -Y dicho aquello, comenzó a subir aquellas escaleras. Como siempre hacía cada vez que volvia de una misión a la que el propio salamander lo había enviado.


	3. 02

¿Cuanto tiempo se supone que debemos estar aquí? No me malinterpretéis, me gusta mi nueva familia, pero echo de menos a los demás... A Mira... A Levy... A Gray... A Makarov... A todos. Incluso a Natsu, aquel escandaloso, desastroso, destructivo y sonriente Natsu. Pero sobre todo a Happy... Cuando nos separamos, Erza nos dijo que aquel pequeño y dramático felino azulado, había huido junto a Wendy, y ya no supimos nada de el...

  


Me cuesta pensar en ellos. Si no me tomo un par de cervezas antes, las lágrimas me traicionan. Por eso era ya la tercera que le pedía a Midori. Kaoru llevaba ya casi tres cuartos de hora con Natsu y me estaba sacando de quicio... Dragneel había mandado al peliverde investiga sobre el ya inexistente Fairy Tail cuando fuese solo de misión. Debía informarle de todo y todos los que tuvieran relación con nuestra antigua familia... Por mucho que lo ocultase, Natsu los extrañaba... Bueno, que se me va el santo al cielo... Estaban tardando demasiado. Hasta Midori me miraba extrañada, a aquellas horas de la mañana era atípico que esos dos tuviesen ganas de hablar, sobre todo sabiendo como eran...

  


Pero todo empezó a tener sentido cuando Kaoru atravesó la puerta del despacho de Natsu en aquel segundo piso, cayendo al primero, dándose un fuerte golpe en la espalda. No estaban hablando. Al igual que siempre que el pobre muchacho volvía de algún trabajo y entraba en el despacho de Natsu, acababan en peleas peligrosas para el resto del gremio que estábamos allí, es decir, Midori y yo... Malditos los días después de celebrar una fiesta, todos están en casa con resaca.

  


— ¡Me cagüen la puta, Dragneel! - Gritó el peliverde mientras se levantaba del suelo y envolvía su cuerpo en rayos. Magia eléctrica.

  


— ¿¡Cuantas veces hay que decirte que me llames "maestro"?! - y ahí estaba la razón de haber visto a Kaoru Namikaze volar.

  


— ¡No voy a llamar maestro a alguien que tiene el pelo rosa! - Era curioso ver como a pesar de la bronca que estaban armando, Kaoru sonreía.

  


Pero algo los interrumpió. La puerta que después de entrar, había cerrado, fue abierta por una niña de no más de trece años. Su pelo negro atado en dos coletas caídas a ambos lados de su rostro y el vestido de color rojo eran inconfundibles. Nanami había llegado al gremio. Os preguntaréis que hacía una pequeña niña, dulce e indefensa en un gremio de asesinos crueles, sanguinarios e inclementes... Fácil. Rescatamos a Nanami hace cinco años de un pueblo en ruinas, culminado por las llamas y devastado por el odio... Nuestra misión aquel día era destruir detener y acabar con la persona que atentaba contra aquel pueblo una y otra vez... Pero llegamos tarde, o eso creímos. Mientras tratábamos de encontrar pistas que nos llevaran al causante de aquel magnicidio, encontramos a una niña de apenas siete años llorando dentro de un armario, con heridas por todo su cuerpo. Había sido golpeada, violada y torturada por tan solo ser la hija del que había sido el alcalde de aquel pequeño y agradable pueblo ahora reducido a cenizas y con la única lugareña allí presente, llorando, rezando seguramente por que no le hiciésemos nada malo. Y sus plegarias fueron escuchadas. Nuestro trabajo allí, de momento, había culminado, por lo que con cuidado, cogí a aquella pequeña niña y nos la llevamos al gremio, para que Nana, la maga de curación que semanas antes había ingresado a Dragón Skull, hiciese algo.

  


Desde aquel día, descubrimos muchas cosas sobre Nanami. Se pegó a Natsu y a mi dándonos un toque de alegría. El gremio estaba más animado cuando la pequeña niña rondaba por ahí... Y la azabache no era tonta. Sabia perfectamente lo que pasaba. Quienes eramos nosotros. Que hacíamos. Pero aun así, se quedó. Aunque le hubiésemos dado la oportunidad de irse e iniciar una vida diferente se quedó con nosotros. Quería vengarse... Quería que el responsable de aquel devastador fuego que arrasó con su hogar, desapareciese.

  


Como era habitual, cuando ella entró al gremio, los insultos y las brocas cesaron. Eramos asesinos, pero no bestias. Queríamos criar a una niña con modales. Así eramos nosotros...

  


— Natsu-nii, Natsu-nii~ -Llamó la pequeña a Natsu. Era gracioso ver lo mimada que tenía a Nanami, ya que nadie excepto ella y yo, llamaba al peligrosa por su primer nombre - Fuera del gremio hay alguien que te busca~

  


Natsu enseguida bajó de un salto desde la segunda planta. Algo serio, ya que todo el que sabía que Natsu estaba ahí, podía entrar al gremio sin problemas.

  


— Nanami-chan - Dije yo - ¿Ya sabes quien es? - ella tan solo negó alzando los hombros.

  


Natsu se colocó el gorro de la capa que siempre llevaba, y yo hice lo mismo. Desde luego no dejaría que ese idiota de Dragneel saliese solo a ver a alguien que lo conoce. No. Podría ser peligroso.

  


— Gracias enana -colocó su grande mano derecha sobre la cabeza de Nanami, dándole un leve golpe en la frente, para después, mirarme a mi y tras yo asentir, comenzar a andar hacia la puerta.

  


Pero fue extraño ver como aquella persona que con tanto esmero quería ver a Natsu, apareció frente a las puertas de roble que inusualmente estaban abiertas.

  


Y ahí la vimos. Alta, elegante, imponente, seria pero sonriente, con su larga cabellera pelirroja ondeando a causa de la corriente que hacía la colocación estratégica de los árboles alrededor del gremio, y su armadura brillando al sol. Ahí estaba ella. Frente a las puertas del gremio más peligroso de Crocus, la mujer que tantos malvados había hecho doblegar. 

  


Erza Scarlet estaba parada frente a las puertas del Dragón Skull.

  


  



	4. 03

Natsu se sentó tras el escritorio, sin borrar aquella expresión terriblemente seria y malhumorada de siempre. Tras el, Lucy, de pies, con una pequeña sonrisa que trataba ocultar y con los brazos frente a ella, en una posición recta, esperando a escuchar lo que la pelirroja frebte a ellos tenía que decir.

Los diez años que inevitablemente habían transcurrido, también habían afectado en ella. Aunque su pelo seguía del mismo rojo característico de siempre, esta vez estaba recogido en un moño que tensaba todo el cabello. Su armadura, había cambiado también, un diseño nuevo, que tan solo le cubría los antebrazos y el pecho. En los hombros descubiertos, la marca de un nuevo gremio, Mermaid Heel. En cuanto el pelirrosa vio aquello, bufo.

  


— Cuanto tiempo... Erza... -fue Lucy quien comenzó a hablar. Tanto como el maestro de su gremio como su antigua compañera estaban teniendo un duelo de miradas que no tenia pinta de cesar. Un duelo de miradas con los roles cambiados. Ahora era Scarlet la que tenia una mirada inocente y miedo en sus pupilas, Natsu en cambio, seriedad, autoridad y enfado.

  


— S-Si -el saludo de la rubia la sorprendió- Me ha costado encontraros...

  


— Ese era el plan, si mal no recuerdo. -Unas palabras frías y cortantes atacaron a la contraria extraña en aquel lugar.

  


— Y sigues vivo, por lo que ha resultado -Erza sin duda no se quedó callada, y volvió a aquella actitud de hace tantos años.

  


— ¿A que has venido?

  


Tanto Natsu como Erza se giraron hacia Lucy. Ninguno de los dos se esperaba un tono tan frío y una pregunta tan directa por parte de la rubia.

  


— Algo ha ocurrido... -la pelirroja bajó la mirada, a lo que los dos miembros de Dragón Skull prestaron algo más de atención. -Me pidieron que os buscase... Y os hiciese volver por unos días...

  


— Pensaba que la idea de irnos para no volver, era tuya, Titania...

  


La pelirroja apartó la mirada por segunda vez casi al instante de levantarla para ver al contrario hablar. El aire se había vuelto aún más tenso de lo que ya estaba, haciendo así la preocupación notoria en ambos magos huidos de Magnolia años atrás.

  


— ¿Quien te lo pidió..? -preguntó el mago, y miró a la mujer que le había puesto la mano en el hombro, con un rostro de preocupación mas perceptible.

  


— Erza... ¿Que ha pasado..? -el tono de voz de Lucy no ocultaba la preocupación que crecía cada vez más en su interior. Ambos sabían que Erza no solía ser una mujer que acataba órdenes de cualquiera.

  


— Fue Laxus...

  


— ¿Laxus? ¿Que querría Laxus de nosotros..? Según los informes de Lucy el y Mira ya no son parte de ningún gremio, se retiraron. -por mucho que lo quisiese ocultar, el hijo de Igneel también estaba preocupado. Por eso tenía a Lucy controlando donde estaban la mayoría de los magos de lo que fue Fairy Tail. Por lo menos los que salían en las noticias, o se escuchaba por las calles.

  


— El maes... Makarov... -rectificó, haciendo que la atención de ambos magos tan solo se centrase en las palabras de la que una vez fue llamada Reina de las hadas. -Volvió a enfermar hace unas semanas... 

  


El rostro de ambos magos sin duda comenzó a palidecer. Los dos sabían como acabaría aquel pequeño relato que Erza estaba llevando a cabo. La temperatura corporal de Natsu comenzaba poco a poco a subir a causa de la sorpresa y Lucy cada vez apretaba mas la mano que tenía en el hombro del maestro de su gremio, llevándose la que tenía libre al rostro, para poder taparse la boca, en un pequeño gesto de asombro.

  


— ¿Cuando es... El funeral...? -ahí estaba la pregunta. El joven maestro la formuló tratando aun de mantener las formas, de no romperse y mostrar aquel Natsu del pasado.

  


— La semana que viene... El jueves...

  


— Luce... -aquella pequeña llamada fue lo que hizo que Erza se sorprendiera mas aun. No podía negar que la evolución de sus dos compañeros había sido tremenda. El como habían creado de la nada un gremio oscuro. El como Natsu, un desastroso, infantil, ruidoso y alegre mago, se había convertido en un hombre serio y sin sentimientos aparentes. Pero aquella llamada hacia la rubia de ahora cabellos cortos, fue lo que le hizo ver que después de tantos años, después de todo lo que esos dos tenían que haber pasado, seguían siendo ellos, de diferente manera, pero ellos.

  


— Lo se... -no necesitaron palabras para comprenderse. El cruce de sus ojos era suficiente. 

  


— Tenemos que ir... -el contrario, tan solo afirmó. -Erza, ¿Podrias esperarnos abajo unos minutos? No tardaremos...

  


La pelirroja afirmó. Y haciendo una pequeña reverencia, salió del despacho de la segunda planta de aquel gran edificio, dirigiéndose directamente a la barra.

  


— ¿Estas bien..? -Un preocupado dragón slayer miraba a su compañera a la vez que se levantaba del asiento.

  


— Si... -las lágrimas, amenazantes y seguramente incontrolables, querían salir, y sus ojos comenzaban a estar cristalinos. -Solo que... No me lo esperaba.... -comentó con una fina voz.

  


El fuerte mago tan solo se acercó a la contaría y acariciándole la mejilla, dejó que el silencio hablara. Pero esta enseguida rompió en llanto, abranzandolo con fuerza...

  


Los años habían pasado. Ellos habían cambiado. Se habían hecho poderosos, fríos, sanguinarios. Pero las cosas seguían siendo igual. Seguían siendo compañeros. El le prometió seguridad. Y ella le prometió compañía. Aquellas promesas realizadas hace tantísimos años eran las únicas que habían permanecido como eran. Unas promesas indirectas de amor eterno que jamas se atrevieron a confesar.

  


  



	5. 04

  


El camino era largo, aburrido, cansino... Los paisajes que podían divisarse desde la ventana del tren eran llanos, monótonos, sin aquellos montes que tanto le encantaban a ella, con aquel sol que tanto odiaba el... los dos sabían que no era buena idea viajar en aquel vehículo dada su condición, pero la pelirroja que los acompañaba, insistió en que así debía ser. Viajaban inquietos, cubiertos con sus habituales capas oscuras. El vagón iba vacío, exceptuando a los tres magos, algo ventajoso sin duda para la pareja que en tantas ocasiones había tenido que huir de la justicia a causa del mal que tanto habían causado.

El viaje se hacia silencioso. El pelirrosa, habituado a su soledad, se mantenía callado, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados. Tratando de sobrellevar el mareo de la manera mas digna posible. La maga celestial se mantenía también sigilosa, leyendo como siempre uno de sus libros sobre magia oscura, magia que ella había comenzado a practicar años atrás. Titania en cambio, observaba a ambos magos totalmente curiosa. Llevaba diez años sin verlos, era completamente normal sentir un ápice de curiosidad. De vez en cuando por su mente pasaban preguntas que quería hacer a la pareja de magos, ¿Pero como volver a iniciar una conversación como las de antaño? Esa relación que una vez tuvieron, ya no existía, era completamente lejana. Sus amigos habían cambiado, tanto que eran irreconocibles para cualquiera.

  


Pero por fin, la razón de haber obligado a sus antiguos compañeros a viajar en tren, abrió la puerta de aquel vagón silencioso. Un hombre alto, de pelo color azabache. Conocido en todo Fiore por su antigua obsesión de desnudarse donde quiera que estuviese. Obsesión que había dejado de lado en cuanto decidió no llevar camiseta nunca mas. Un hombre a primera vista fuerte, con aquel torso destapado lleno de cicatrices.

Parecía que aquel hombre llevaba días sin dormir. Su pelo despeinado, su barba desaliñada, y aquellos ojos con ojeras que no tardaron en clavarse en la primera persona que vio de frente.

  


Ahí estaban. Lucy Heartfilia al lado de la ventana. Natsu Dragneel al lado de la rubia. Y Erza, en frente de ambos, dándole la espalda al mago que acababa de llegar. Este, tan solo pudo fijarse en Natsu, el Dragneel que ni so quiera había abierto los ojos. Después, la dirigió a Lucy. Esta en cambio, si que alzó la vista para mirar quien había entrado, pero inconscientemente la volvió a bajar. Hasta minutos después, no cayó en la cuenta de la presencia de su antiguo compañero, levantando la cabeza de golpe, para mirar al Fullbuster atónita.

  


— Gray... Veo que recibiste mi mensaje... -Erza rompió el silencio. Aquella tensión que se podía palpar entre el alquimista de hielo y la maga celestial. La pelirroja se levantó, para poder mirar de frente al chico. Pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de un libro al cerrarse de golpe. Ruido que Lucy hizo con la intención de captar la atención del pelirrosa a su izquierda.

  


— Lucy... -El Fullbuster no sabía ni que decir en aquel momento. Los ojos chocolate de la rubia, que ahora habían perdido aquel brillo que animaba a todos, lo miraban con atención. Pero un escalofrío recorrió aquel bien formado cuerpo, cuando notó unos fríos ojos jade, clavándose en el. -Natsu...

  


— Titania, -la semblante y severa voz de Natsu, resonó en aquel vagón- Pensaba que viajaríamos solos.

  


— Jamás dije eso, Natsu... -En cuanto Erza canturreó aquellas palabras, los ojos del dragon slayer se clavaron sobre ella.

  


— Heartfilia... -Llamó el pelirrosa, a la vez que se levantaba.- Voy a tomar un poco el aire... -y sin esperar respuesta por parte de la rubia, el mago salió de aquel vagón.

  


El ambiente que ya era tenso antes, ahora hasta pensaba en sobre los hombros de todos. Lucy no dijo nada, bajó la mirada a su libro y siguió leyendo. Pero como era de suponer, el azabache tenía otros planes.

  


— Vaya... Si que has cambiado... -Gray trató de iniciar una conversación. Una conversación que no siguió adelante, ya que no hubo respuesta por parte se la Heartfilia. Este, miró a Erza, ella tan solo negó con la cabeza.

  


— Titania... -la voz de Lucy sonó- ¿Tendremos alguna sorpresa más..? -el tono frío que ella usaba, dejó de hielo al alquimista. Jamás pensó que la rubia podría llegar a ser así- vamos a un funeral, no a una fiesta..

  


— Pues ahora que lo dices…

  


Y la puerta del vagón se abrió de nuevo, dejando ver a un gato alado de color azul, junto a cuatro pequeños gatitos, tres de ellos blancos, el cuarto, celeste, con manchas del mismo color del de sus hermanos. La rubia al verlo, se quedó helada, dejando hasta caer el libro al suelo.

  


-H-Happy...

  



	6. 05

  


Ahí estaba sentado el peligrosa, sobre uno de los vagones, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados. Todo el viento que generaba la velocidad que llevaba aquel transporte la daba de pleno en la cara y en cierto modo aquello aliviaba su ahora atolondrada y mareada cabeza de dragón slayer... Había que decir que no se había tomado bien la "sorpresa" que su antigua compañera les había preparado. Le había costado tanto aceptar que no se podría volver a ver a sus compañeros hasta haberle quitado la vida al mago que le arrebató todo, que ahora, el simple hecho de verlos de nuevo, era más doloroso de lo que creía. Esa era la idea que forjó su actual ser, pues la frialdad que había desarrollado en aquellos diez años, no era más que una faceta, una máscara para evitar volver a sentir aquello, la desesperación a causa de la perdida de su propia familia. Familia que ahora comenzaba a reaparecer después de los años, en aquel vagón en el que había sido obligado a subir.

  


Aún cuando tenía los ojos cerrados, y la cabeza en cualquier lugar menos aquel vagón, notó como alguien se le aproximaba. Abrió un ojo, sin alterar el serio rostro que era tan habitual en él y allí la vio. La única persona a la que le había mostrado durante tantos años, lo que a todos los demás les ocultaba. La rubia, esbozó una suave sonrisa, al ver cómo aquellos ojos jade que siempre adoró la observaban. Se apartó el alterado pelo de la cara tratando de dejarlo tras sus orejas, cosa que a causa del viento llegó a ser imposible, y se acercó al contrario. El Dragneel le devolvió el saludo con un suave y apenas notorio movimiento de cabeza.

  


— Vamos abajo, Natsu... - Murmuró lo suficientemente alto como para que el mago pudiese escucharla -Hay algo que tienes que ver

  


— No quiero hablar con ellos, Luce, ya lo sabes...

  


— Esto merece la pena... - La maga celestial le tendió la mano para que pudiese levantarse con más facilidad - Vamos, ¿Cuando te he mentido yo?

  


— Ayer a la noche \- Sentenció al mismo tiempo que en su rostro, asomaba una pequeña sonrisa que solo mostraba a ella, al mismo tiempo que copia aquella suave mano. La acarició por unos segundos, y con su ayuda, se puso en pie.

  


Fue entonces cuando de debajo de sus pies, dentro del vagón, una fina voz, perfectamente reconocible para ambos, se escuchó. La cara del mago de fuego se iluminó como hacía años que no lo hacía, fue entonces cuando la caricia de Lucy sobre su mejilla, hizo que saliese de aquel pequeño shock que le provocó aquella distintiva voz. Natsu cogió la mano de la contraria con tremenda delicadeza. Se le veía emocionado, por mucho que lo tratase de ocultarlo era evidente que aquel simple "Aye"le había alegrado un día que iba en camino de ser un auténtico desastre.

  


— Ya lo has visto, Erza, no quieren hablar con nosotros, no ha sido buena idea.

  


— Callate, Gray - Bufó la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos y bajando la mirada, en una posición algo pensativa - Pensé que les alegraría algo así.

  


— Ya, ya, bueno... \- Una voz de mujer fue la que alteró aquella tensión tan palpable del interior del vagón. La rubia volvía a entrar en el lugar, quitándose la capa que hasta ahora había llevado puesta y dejándola en uno de los asientos. - Es algo precipitado lo que habéis hecho, sin duda... - El tono firme y el serio rostro que la Heartfilia mostraba, era algo que hizo que todos los presentes callasen, todos menos un pequeño gatito alado, que no había más que llorar en brazos de Gray. Aquello, fue lo que hizo que el hijo de Igneel, asomase un poco la cabeza, había que decir, que no le hacía mucha gracia entrar con todos aquellos viejos conocidos, pero no tenía otra, no si quería ver al que tanto había echado de menos.

  


— Heartfilia - La potente voz del mago, resonó en todo el vagón, llamando la atención de todos. Pero de golpe, el silencio se apoderó del joven. Se había quedado en blanco. No sabia ni que es lo que iba a decir. Sus ojos se pararon en aquel pequeño en brazos del mago de hielo.

  


— Dim-... - Algo interrumpió a la rubia. Algo, o mas bien, alguien, había chocado contra su pecho, haciendo que la rubia hiciese un pequeño gesto de dolor, al que no le dio mucha importancia, pues ahí estaba el. El pequeño gato azulado que en tantas aventuras les había acompañado.

  


— RUUUUSHYYYYY - Happy, tan exagerado como siempre, abrazaba a la maga, llorando de una forma tan dramática que parecía cómica. Y cuando esta, lo abrazó mas, el azulado gato lloró aún más, haciendo que los demás, exceptuando a Natsu, por supuesto, rieran-

  


— Vaya... - Bufó Natsu algo molesto ante aquella situación. - ¿Echas más de menos a la rubia que a mi...? Tsk... Que molesto - Y tras aquello, se sentó de nuevo en el mismo lugar que antes.

  


— ¿N-Natsu...? -Happy miró de golpe al pelirrosa, a su compañero. Había pasado tanto tiempo que ni lo había reconocido. Y soltando a Lucy, saltó sobre él, abrazándolo de golpe.

Y fue entonces cuando surgió. Algo que nadie se esperaba. Algo que no había ocurrido años atrás. Natsu Dragneel había sonreído en público.

  


— ¡Lo ha hecho! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Sabe hacerlo! - Unas voces salieron de las maletas colocadas en la parte superior del vagón, encima de los asientos.

  


— ¡Calla! ¡Estate quieta! Van a escucharnos.

  


— Kaoru... Si hablas tan alto, van a escucharnos...

  


— Midori-chii tiene razón, hmmmmm

  


Todo el vagón se quedó observando las maletas que hablaban y se movían, estaba claro que no eran muy discretos esos que trataban de espiar. Y para colmo, lo inevitable ocurrió, las tres personas que hasta ahora estaban ocultas, cayeron. Midori, Kaoru y Nanami. Los tres magos, miraron sonriendo a los demás, hubo un silencio realmente tenso por unos segundos, hasta que Nanami se levantó de golpe, y corrió hacia su maestro.

  


—PAPIIIIIII~

  


Y aquello, fue lo que hizo que todos y cada uno de los rostros presentes, palidecieron.

  



	7. 06

Los antiguos compañeros de aquellos magos oscuros buscados tantas veces por la ley, atendían atónitos a lo que la pequeña maga les contaba. Tras haber aclarado que Natsu no era el padre de Nanami, los integrantes de Dragon Skull presentes en aquel tres decidieron presentarse correctamente a aquellas leyendas que habían causado tantas reacciones en su maestro, y a petición del pequeño felino que se negaba a separarse de su mejor amigo, estos contaron como era la vida de los ex-miembros de Fairy Tail en un gremio oscuro.

Por sus reacciones, ningúno jamas se habría imaginado que sus antiguos compañeros hubiesen vivido aquello. Pero sin duda, lo que jamas llegaron a imaginar, que Lucy era la que llevaba el peso de aquella vida. Natsu era el maestro del gremio oscuro mas temido y por lo tanto mas buscado del reino, si, y eso no era tarea fácil, pero jamas había combatido contra nadie hasta el extremo de haberlo dejado a las puertas de la mismísima muerte, o delinquido en algún aspecto, aparte de que apenas salía de misión últimamente. Era Lucy la que se enfrentaba a los soldados del consejo, al ejercito, robaba, torturaba y mataba para que el Dragneel no tuviese que hacerlo. Estaba claro que aquella mujer ya no era la inocente chica rubia que se escondía tras Natsu cuando algo iba mal, ni la misma que necesitaba la protección de este. Ambos habían madurado, no necesitaban ya la protección que se otorgaban hacia ya años, o al menos, eso era lo que hacían ver a los demás.

-Pero Lucy-sama lleva dias sin salir de misión. Y eso que antes salía una vez a la semana por lo menos.

Las palabras dichas por Kaoru llamaron la atención de todos., incluida la de Natsu, el cual ya se había dado cuenta de aquel pequeño detalle, pero no lograba comprender el porque, no conseguía atar cabos.

-Si, ultimamente se le ve mucho mas cansada...

Fue Midori esta vez la que comentó, con algo de pena, el estado en el que había visto a la rubia.

-Pero eso es porque estuvo vomitando el otro día, que no os enterais...

Y aquello hizo que todas las miradas se dirigiesen a la Heartfilia, que absorta en su libro, ni cuenta se había dado de lo que hablaban hasta sentir toda aquella atención sobre ella.

Cada uno comenzaba ya a sacar sus propias conclusiones, y mas de una cara emocionada podia verse en aquel vagón.

Lucy carraspeó, cerró el libro, y con un "Dejad de imaginaros estupideces", se levantó saliendo de aquel vagón. No había necesitado prestar atención para saber que era lo que aquellas miradas significaban. Necesitaba tomar el aire.

Al ver como Lucy había salido de su campo de visión, ahora era Natsu quien tenia que lidiar con todas aquellas miradas de curiosidad, emoción, y hasta preocupación. Todos ya tenían su propia teoría de lo que podia o no ocurrirle a Lucy, pero necesitaban saber la verdad, que le pasaba a su compañera.

-Heartfilia lleva unos dias con gripe.

Esa fue la respuesta que pudo dar. La única que se le ocurrió, pues sinceramente, ni el sabia que era lo que ocurría con su compañera.

Los magos seguían hablando, pues un viaje largo requería de largas conversaciones, pero la rubia, no volvía. Natsu comenzaba a ponerse nervioso. De su cabeza no podían salir las ideas que largos minutos atrás le habían metido. No podía creerse que no se hubiera dado cuenta de aquello. En cierta manera se sentía hasta culpable. Sabía que su compañera no gozaba de perfecta salud, y el no darse cuenta de todo aquello...

Pensar en eso, le aclaró las ideas. Hace seis años, a Lucy comenzó a ocurrirle exactamente lo mismo. Y al igual que esta vez, no dijo nada, siguió a lo suyo. Hasta que evidentemente, su cuerpo no pudo mas. Por causas evidentes, no podían llevarla al hospital, y llegó a pasarlo realmente mal. El pelirrosa no podia dejar que aquello sucediese de nuevo, no quería ni imaginarlo. No podría soportar aquello una vez mas. Ver a su compañera, a su mejor amiga, a la mujer que amaba, postrada en una camilla, sin fuerzas si quiera para abrir los ojos o respirar.

Necesitaba asegurarse de que aquello no ocurriría de nuevo. Por lo que, mientras los demás mantenían una conversación de la que hacía ya tiempo que había perdido el hilo, se levantó y salió del vagón en busca de Lucy...

Ella en cambio, se encontraba en el último de los últimos, fuera, tomando el aire, sin alzar la mirada de las vías que poco a poco iban dejando atrás.

\- Estoy bien, Natsu...

Murmuró la mujer al notar la presencia de su amigo tras ella.

\- De verdad, no te preocupes.

\- Lo mismo dijiste la ultima vez, ¿Recuerdas..? Y de milagro saliste de aquella...

\- De milagro no... gracias a ti...

Rió al recordar aquellos días. Tampoco le hacía gracia la idea de volver a estar en aquel estado, pero la desesperación con la que el pelirrosa arregló aquella situación, le parecia enternecedora.

\- Yo tan solo llevé un par de medicos al gremio...

\- Secuestraste un par de medicos, Natsu, dilo como es...

Esta vez, ambos rieron. El pelirrosa se acercó algo mas a ella, y esta, acabó por posar su mano sobre la mejilla del chico.

\- Estoy bien...

Acabó por murmurar.

Fue entonces cuando volvió a comenzar algo que siempre se iniciaba entre esos dos, pero que nunca acababa por concluirse.

Poco a poco sus rostros iban acercándose con claras intenciones de juntar sus labios en un suave beso, pero cuando fueron a rozarse...

\- ¡Chicos~!

La pequeña apareció haciendo que rapidamente se separasen.

\- La señora Erza os llama~


	8. 07

La cara de mala hostia de Natsu, no tenía nombre. Siempre ocurría lo mismo. Durante diez largos años, diez. Siempre que iban a intimar de una manera algo mas cercana, ocurría algo que les impedía hacerlo. Usualmente, Nanami.

Ambos magos volvieron al vagón malhumorados. Una vez más, todos los esperaban. Frente a ellos caminaba la pequeña, dando pequeños saltos, feliz por volver con sus nuevos amigos.

Habían estado fuera mas tiempo del que creían. El tren comenzaba a entrar en una ciudad. Una más. Y con ello, una parada más.

En cuanto entraron, todos los magos dirigieron la mirada a estos. Demasiada cara de mal humor llevaban. Evidentemente, Happy voló hacia su antiguo compañero, y Nanami se sentó junto a Midori, para poder ver el libro que esta llevaba en la mano. Erza en cambio, se acercó a la recién llegada pareja, con uno de los gatitos, ya dormido, en brazos.

-Aquí se subirá más gente... Mirajane, Erza, Juvia y Silver.

La pelirroja miró a Gray, como pidiendo que este corroborara lo que ella decía. El simplemente afirmó con la cabeza.

-¿Silver? ¿El padre de Fullbuster?

-Su hijo.

Respondió Titania a la pregunta de Lucy. Respuesta que hizo a Natsu alzar la cabeza para mirar al alquimista. El alzó una ceja, esbozando una suave sonrisa. Todos los antiguos compañeros de ambos magos habían evadido su vigilancia de una manera descomunal. De su vida no sabían nada, y se reflejaba en los ojos de aquel joven dragon slayer.

Diez años habían dado para mucho. Happy y Charlie habían tenido pequeños gatitos. Gray ya tenia un hijo. Y solo Dios sabia que habían hecho sus compañeros. ¿Y que es lo que habían hecho ellos? Ni si quiera habían alcanzado su meta. No encontraron a Zeref en ningún momento. En diez años no lograron vengar a su familia. Crear y llevar un gremio, ya era mucho, pero... Se habían olvidado de su objetivo principal... Y por sus caras, parecía que tanto Natsu como Lucy habían pensado igual.

-¿Vamos a ir recogiendo a todos los antiguos miembros de Fairy Tail?

Una vez más, la voz del Dragneel resonó en todo el lugar. Su voz gastada tenia el poder de que todos a su alrededor le prestasen atención. A la par que la frialdad con la que hablaba, hacia que nadie le rechistase nada.

-A la mayoría.

Respondió el azabache al ver que su antigua compañera se había quedado fría ante la pregunta del mago de fuego.

-Estoy seguro de que ya sabes que hay magos de Fairy Tail por todo Crocus. La mayoría cogerán este tren. El vagón está reservado solo para nosotros. Y va a acabar llenándose.

Gray sonrió. Como si responder de esa manera le gustase. ¿Como diría él? Estaba encendido.

Natsu bufó ante la mirada del contrario, sentandose en uno de los asientos, acariciando casi inconscientemente al pequeño gato.

-Al maestro no le apasionan las multitudes... Y menos las multitudes de personas conocidas... Ni si quiera está comodo en el gremio...

La pelirrosa habló, mirando primero a su maestro con mirada compasiva, y despues al famoso alquimista de hielo.

-Midori.

Llamó molesto Natsu.

-Vamos, Dragneel... ¿Acaso no tiene razón...?

Lucy se sentó junto a el cuando el tren decidió parar. Habian llegado a la estación...


End file.
